


First Time

by LittleMissNovella



Series: Where Severus Adopts Harry Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, kid Harry Potter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Severus Snape isn't amused. Oh the irony of his costume, but of course, he had to let the brat pick his costume out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Happy Early Halloween!

It took Sever Snape three years to find a very dirty and smelly Harry Potter in a cupboard at the Dursleys. He decided then and there to disregard any damn rules that Albus Dumbledore told him about Harry Potter.

He was so disgusted at how disregarding and abusive the Dursleys were to Harry. He later found out that his son had broken rib bones and a very small stomach.

But after having Harry (adopted by blood wards) for at least three years, he finally decided that his son could go trick or treating in the Muggle neighborhood of London (where they lived).

"Harry remember the rules! One, you must be polite. Two, you must put all your candy in your Halloween bad. You may only eat at least three candies tonight" said Severus in a stern voice.

Harry pouted, he really wanted to have more than three pieces of candies, but he was lucky, because this year he got to pick out the costumes for Halloween.

Harry finally got his dad to put on his batman cape, while he told his dad he must put on his bat wings.

Severus Snape did not find it amusing that his son made him wear a bat costume, but he couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm for Halloween.

Years later, Harry will find out that his father had a better costume than the muggle costume of a bat. His dad could turn into an actual bat.

But that discovery will be in another story, for as of now, Harry was happily enjoying his candies and then fell asleep after hearing a wonderful story about pirates and mayhem.

First night that Harry will never dream of the green light or the Dursleys.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
